


The Greatest Present

by MayorHaggar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femslash, First Time, Incubus Xander Harris, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: It is Xander, not Angel, that Buffy shares her first time with on her birthday. But it awakens a hidden side of Xander, one not even he’d known about.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Xander couldn't believe this was happening. His long-held crush had led to this. Buffy had chosen him, not Angel. The birthday girl was here, in his bed, kissing him while her hands fumbled around with her pants. The girl who had made him crash into a railing the first time he'd seen her was returning his affections at last. He was invisible no more.

And the passion wasn't all on his end either. Buffy wasn't just sitting there and not resisting while he kissed her. She’d actually initiated all of this, asking to come back to his room after they’d finished celebrating her birthday. Once they’d settled in on his bed she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and was returning his kiss with just as much passion and heat, and then she'd taken his clothes off piece by piece and layer by layer. Up to that point he wanted to pinch himself, still thinking that this might not be real, that it might be too good to be true. But then she'd wrapped her hand around his rapidly hardening cock and he'd known this was real. None of his dreams about being with Buffy (and there had been _many_ ) had ever felt even half this good.

The reality that was better than a dream had gotten even better when she pulled her shirt off over her head and unsnapped her bra. Her breasts weren't massive but they were perky and perfect as far as he was concerned. He hadn't been able to resist pulling her into his arms to kiss her while he put his hands on her breasts and fondled her for the first time. How many times had he dreamed about kissing Buffy like this?

If he hadn't already known she was still a virgin he would have learned it firsthand right now, because her inexperience showed in her actions. She couldn't quite figure out how hard she should grip his cock or how fast she should move her hand up and down, and she looked nervous once she finally got her panties off and went down on her back for him. Xander badly wanted to stare at her pussy in awe, but he sensed that she needed his reassurance right now.

"Hey," he said gently, taking her hands in his. "It's okay. It's just me."

"It's just you," Buffy repeated, biting her lip and looking at his cock, which was currently hard and resting against her thigh, ready to be put to use at a moment's notice. "It's just you, and me. Together. For the first time ever."

"Yeah," he said, and he was in awe all over again as he thought about that. Buffy Summers had chosen him, plain old powerless Xander, to share her first time with. She trusted him with this moment that she would remember forever, and it was up to him not to let her down. He wouldn't let her down; he couldn't. "Together."

It was his first time just as it was hers, so it wasn't like he had any prior experience to call on, but he did his best to appear confident as he carefully guided his cock into position. He rubbed it against her a few times and found her reassuringly wet. That was good, and not just because it meant that she truly wanted him and her body was excited to be with him, Xander. It might be his first time but he knew enough to know that this was going to be much easier if she was properly lubricated.

"You ready?" he whispered. He was in position and ready to go, ready to finally be with the girl of his dreams and share this seemingly impossible moment with her, but he wasn't moving a muscle until she told him it was okay. The last thing he wanted was for her to have any regrets when she woke up the next morning.

"I'm ready," she said, nodding up at him. She took a deep breath and then did her best to relax her body as she waited for him to begin. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It lacked the heat and intensity of their kisses earlier in the night. This kiss was slower and more affectionate. It was about expressing their love for each other, rather than their lust.

"If I go too fast, or you want me to do anything differently, just tell me," he said seriously. She gave him a slight nod, and then he pushed his hips forward. Their eyes met as he penetrated her, and he saw her green eyes widen in surprise. Obviously she wasn't surprised by the act itself, but he could only imagine that having a penis inside of her for the first time was a very new feeling that would take some time for her to get used to. He couldn't exactly claim to know what she was feeling, but he knew what he was going through on his end. Up until now he'd only had his own hand for company, but it was only now that he could fully appreciate just what he'd been missing. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to jerk off again. How could masturbation ever satisfy him when he knew what it felt like to be inside of Buffy Summers?

Just penetration wasn't enough to satisfy him though, as incredible as it felt. Xander slowly pushed into her and pulled out with an equal amount of care. He watched her carefully, looking for any sign of pain or any indication that he was moving too roughly, but he didn't see anything that suggested he needed to slow down or that he was being too rough with her. Maybe that was to be expected. After all, she was a vampire slayer. She'd been through things that would make the average girl faint; having sex for the first time couldn't compare to that. Even that realization didn't make him speed up or fuck her harder. She might be a vampire slayer but she was still the girl that he loved, and he wanted to take care of her and make sure she enjoyed her first time.

Xander slid back and forth inside the snug, virginal (until now) pussy of Buffy, barely able to believe how incredible she felt. His consideration for her was not the only reason he took it slow; he was a virgin too, and moving any faster than this might very well have made him cum well before he wanted to. Being inside of Buffy, making love to Buffy was somehow better than he'd dreamed it would be. Did all women feel this good or was it just her?

He'd never seen any sign of discomfort on her face, but as he went along he did see her beautiful face smile up at him as she started to feel good. He was going to freeze that face in his mind forever. This was actually happening. He was not only having sex with Buffy; she was enjoying it!

"More, Xander," she whispered. "Give me more. More, harder, faster!"

How could he ignore that? Even though speeding up was surely going to cut this shorter (and he was on borrowed time to begin with, let's face it), there was no way he could deny Buffy what she wanted, especially not after she'd given him the honor of being her first lover. If she wanted it faster then faster she would get. He ignored the warning signs in his head and began to pick up speed, pumping his hips back and forth and moving his prick inside of her fast enough to make the bed creak beneath them. She smiled and nodded; the increased speed was exactly what she wanted and needed.

"Yes, Xander, that's great!" she said. "That's great, just like that! Keep moving just like that!" Xander gritted his teeth and kept moving inside of her despite the pressure mounting inside of him. This was going to come to an end, and it was going to come to an end soon. He wanted to prolong this for as long as possible and save himself any potential embarrassment, but she didn't give him that option. She hooked her legs over his hips to keep him locked in place.

"Don't stop," she said seriously. "Don't stop! Give it to me!" She brought his head down to hers and captured his lips in another kiss, and his fate was sealed. His hips continued to snap against her, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and her legs didn't allow him to go anywhere. He couldn't even warn her that he was about to cum since her lips were still attached to his, and her tongue was inside his mouth. All he could do was keep rocking his hips back and forth just like she'd asked for.

"Mmph!" he grunted into her mouth as he came inside of her. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Xander felt a moment of shame and self-consciousness at having finished far sooner than he'd hoped for, but it only stuck with him for a matter of seconds before all such concerns floated away to be replaced by something very, very different.

Though Xander didn't know it, he wasn't the normal powerless human being he'd always believed he was. There was another side of him, a side he hadn't known about, a side that had lain dormant for his entire life until that moment. Unbeknownst to everyone, including his parents and himself, Xander was actually an incubus. And the moment that he came inside of Buffy, that part of him rose to the forefront for the first time.

He couldn't see the change happening but he could sure as hell _feel_ it. He felt no panic as his new reality took hold, and why should he? No longer was he a timid virgin who'd just come inside of his lover far sooner than he wanted to. He wasn't an inexperienced young man doing his best to fumble his way through as best he could. Now he was a creature of pure sex, a man of insatiable lust and sexual appetite. He was an incubus here to claim this woman, and he wouldn't be letting Buffy rest until she had been thoroughly and irrevocably marked as his.

She didn't seem to fully understand what had happened or why, but Buffy could see the change in him, not to mention she could feel that he was instantly hard again and ready for more. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What...?" she said slowly, shaking her head from side to side while she tried to understand what was happening. "What...Xander? What is this? What happened to you?"

He didn't answer her, not with words at least. What was the point in explaining things when he could simply show her what his true nature was and what he had in store for her? Rather than speaking to her he pulled back, flipped her over onto her stomach and thrust his cock right back inside of her.

"Ahhh!" She grunted and groaned when he inserted his cock again, and with much less care than he had the first time. It was fortunate for her that she'd had plain old human Xander to deflower her and introduce her to sex, because the incubus did not have the patience to take her slowly and wait for her to adjust. He was concerned only with pounding her until she forgot her name and lost the ability to speak, until the only thought remaining in her head was being fucked by the beast that was claiming her as his. He delivered hard, relentless thrusts, driving the full length of his cock down into her from above. His hips smacked against her ass with every thrust, and she grabbed a nearby pillow and squealed into it. She might not understand what had happened to him or why, but she knew that his big cock was filling her up and reaching deep inside of her, so deep that his balls pressed against her every time he bottomed out. Plain human Xander had made love to her. Incubus Xander was fucking her, and fucking her harder than most humans would ever be able to--and he was just warming up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she shouted into the pillow. During the initial encounter she'd urged him to speed up, showing her preference for something a bit harder even though it had been her first time. Now she was getting all she could have asked for and more.

The human side of Xander might have been worried about her, about how hard he was fucking her, but the incubus that emerged from within him could not have cared less. Her body was tough, and she'd chosen to offer herself up to him. She'd brought the creature out of him, and it was the creature calling the shots now. All Xander could do was embrace this new side of himself, this side that had always been a part of him even if he'd never known it, and all Buffy could do was bite down on the pillow as she got the fucking of a lifetime.

It was a lot for a young woman who'd lost her virginity only minutes earlier to take, but fortunately for them both Buffy was made of sterner stuff than most. During a brief lull in the fucking, she rose up onto her hands and knees and began to push her hips back into him, meeting him with every thrust. She couldn't put nearly as much force into it as he could; she was being truly fucked for the first time, and he was an incubus. But the simple fact that she was attempting to meet his thrusts at all spoke volumes of how well suited she was to be his. The human had chosen well, the incubus decided. He made his appreciation for the female known by rearing its hand back and delivering a harsh smack across the ass.

" _Oh!_ " Buffy gasped. She wiggled her ass back at him, showing him that the spank might have been unexpected but was not at all unwelcome. "Yes, Xander! Keep spanking me! Keep spanking me!"

The incubus would have done so regardless of what she said, but it was pleased to hear her voice her approval for the act. She knew her place already; that was excellent. He favored her with several more spanks across both ass cheeks, and then his hands returned to her hips so he could put all of his focus on slamming his cock into her as hard as he possibly could, which was quite hard indeed. It was all she could do just to hold onto the sheets and moan while the boy who had had a crush on her from the first day he saw her gave her a fucking that no one else would have ever been able to.

She was going to be ruined for all other men after this, but that was rather the point. Xander wouldn't rest until he'd claimed her, until no other cock but his would do. He would make sure that she was addicted to him before he let her out of this bed, which wouldn't come until well into the morning. Her stamina was going to be tested like never before, and when it was all over she was going to know beyond all doubt that she was his.

Buffy shouted out in orgasm and her already tight pussy squeezed around him even tighter, but Xander paid her no mind. His thrusts continued without interruption throughout her howling orgasm and well after it. Even after her arms gave out and she collapsed face first onto the bed once again, he continued to hammer his cock inside of her. He kept going until he followed her into orgasm, firing great spurts of semen inside of her while he pushed balls deep against her and stayed there. As opposed to the brief orgasm he'd had earlier, this one lasted far longer and produced an exponentially greater amount of semen, all of which shot directly into her womb. This was no human orgasm; this was the orgasm of an incubus. This was who Xander was now, and Buffy couldn't have been happier about it.

She was too dazed to actually say so though. She'd been fucked so roughly that she could only manage an amazed groan when he pulled his cock out of her. She didn't have long to rest though, because he'd only just pulled out of her when he rolled her over onto her back again. She stared at his cock in disbelief, discovering that it was as hard as ever. But again, she wasn't dealing with a mere human here. Xander had been blessed with a sexual stamina that was all but inexhaustible, especially when he had something to accomplish. His cock wouldn't be going soft until its mission had been completed and his point had been made, and that was still a long way off.

He picked her up in his arms, carried her off of the bed, effortlessly pinned her against the wall and began pounding into her once again. She struggled to keep her eyes open; that first fuck he'd given her had taken a lot out of her already. But her fatigue didn't stop her from crossing her legs around his torso, nor did it keep her from letting out little gasps and moans as she felt him continue to fuck her.

She might be struggling to keep her wits about her, but she still knew enough to know that she liked this, that this was where she was meant to be. She belonged with Xander. She'd fallen in love with the humorous, sarcastic, loyal and seemingly ordinary young man, but now she was getting fucked by the powerful, lusty, dominant and insatiable incubus. She could not have been happier, even if she was struggling to keep her eyes open as her entire body thumped against the wall behind her with every thrust. 

\--

“Uggghhhh…”

The low, faint moan was indistinct and would have sounded meaningless to just about anyone else, but to Xander and the incubus that had risen to the surface it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It was the sound of submission, the sound of a well-fucked mate who had been fucked stupid and was incapable of doing anything but moan.

That was the state Buffy Summers now found herself in. The sun was coming out, but the slayer had not gotten a moment’s rest all night. He had fucked her in any number of positions throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, 0and her body showed it. Even though most of his semen had been shot directly into her womb, there was still plenty of evidence on the outside from the times he’d decided to mark her skin instead of shooting his seed inside of her. There were a couple of loads that had dried across her face, one that had been sprayed across her breasts and another down her belly, and of course plenty had dripped out of her pussy and coated her inner thighs. She looked like a whore, which she was in a sense. But she wasn’t just anyone’s whore, and she wouldn’t be spreading her legs for anyone with the cash to pay for her. She was his whore, and he would allow no other man to touch her. 

He’d just recently finished bouncing her up and down his cock in mid-air, and when he put her down she immediately collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t allow her to rest just yet though. First he rolled her onto her back, straddled her chest and guided his cock inside of her mouth. He was no longer hard; he’d given her all the fucking necessary, at least for now. This was just him demanding that she clean him off, and making one final show of dominance in the process.

Buffy’s eyes were closed and he doubted she really knew what was happening anymore, but her instincts took over. Her lips automatically wrapped around the head of his cock and suckled him, and she licked him clean with her tongue. He left his cock inside of her mouth for a bit even after she’d finished cleaning him up, enjoying her semi-conscious and barely aware suckling, but eventually he pulled free of her mouth and began to clean himself up.

He dealt with her once he’d taken care of himself. She’d passed out in seconds, and she didn’t even stir as he scooped her exhausted body into his arms and put her back into bed. After a moment’s consideration he cleaned the majority of her body up, though he left the seed around her inner thighs and on her face. He settled into bed behind her and pulled her back into his arms, holding the slayer’s body tightly to his as he soon followed her into slumber.

Xander Harris had revealed a new side of himself tonight, a side even he hadn’t known existed, but both the human and the incubus were pleased with the results. The human Xander had first befriended Buffy and then finally won her affection after suffering through an embarrassing and at first unrequited crush, but the incubus within him had taken over from there, claiming Buffy’s body just as the human had claimed her heart. Together the human and the incubus had made sure that Buffy would never even think of being with another man. She was all his now.

Xander wasn’t the ordinary, powerless man he’d always thought he was, and as he drifted off to sleep with Buffy’s well-fucked body in his arms, he couldn’t have been happier about that. It was Buffy’s birthday, but he was the one who had gotten the greatest present of all.


	2. More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander has claimed Buffy. Now they both go out and seduce others into joining them.

“I can’t believe we never did this before,” Willow said through the short, quick breaths she had to take. And then Buffy pulled her best friend back into the kiss, shutting her up once again.

She was right though; Buffy couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to get here either. They really had Xander to thank for it, though Willow didn’t know that. She would, eventually, but for now it was just the two of them. It would be easier this way. Seducing her friend had been shockingly easy for Buffy, which made her wonder if Willow had been lusting after her for years now without her noticing. If so, that was fine. It had made it all the easier for Buffy to make this happen.

\--

“It’s about time,” Cordelia Chase said in between kisses. She pressed herself against Xander firmly, gasping as he pushed her back against the wall and began to nip at her throat.

Xander couldn’t agree more. They’d been dancing around this for far too long. At one point Cordelia was just about the last person he ever expected to willingly kiss him, but a lot had changed between them. He’d saved her life three times, and naturally her opinion of him had changed in response to that. They’d even made out in the middle of their run-in with the Order of Teraka, but nothing had come of it.

He’d been in denial back then about how attracted to her he actually was, and looking back now he knew she was in the same state. The man he’d been back then hadn’t had the confidence to admit what he was feeling and pursue it, but then he’d shared his first time with Buffy, and everything had changed. The incubus had awoken that night, and Xander was no longer the man he’d been back then. Now he had the confidence to not only admit his attraction to Cordelia but to act on it. He wasn’t here for a meaningless night of fucking, or even to resolve the sexual tension that had long existed between them even if they’d never acknowledged it.

He was here to claim her, just as he had claimed Buffy.

\--

“Oh, yes, Buffy! Yes, lick me there! More, more, more!”

Buffy was more than happy to go along with Willow’s pleading. This was her first time ever going down on a woman, but she was already having a lot of fun with it. It probably helped that this was her best friend too, _and_ that she was so fucking cute.

Her pussy tasted pretty damn good too.

Some of Xander’s confidence had rubbed off on her thanks to their time together, allowing Buffy to confidently move forward with the initial seduction and now leading her down the correct path once clothes were off and Willow’s cute little body was ripe for the taking. While she’d never used her mouth on another girl before, she’d had Xander do it to her often enough by now to know what she liked, and she applied that knowledge here on Willow, trusting in her ability to read her friend’s reactions.

Above all, she kept in mind that sex was supposed to be fun and wasn’t something she needed to stress out about. If one thing didn’t work as well as she hoped, it was no big deal; she could just move on and try the next thing. When quick finger rubs of Willow’s outer lips didn’t seem to get the reaction she was looking for, she tried pushing forward with some light penetration and wiggling one finger around inside of her slowly. That got a much more positive and enthusiastic response as Willow reached down and grabbed onto her wrist with both hands as if to make sure she couldn’t go anywhere.

Buffy’s bigger focus was on how to use her mouth, of course, as for her that had always been the best part when Xander went down on her. She licked circles around her clit, giving her the occasional brush of her tongue but not fully committing to that course of action just yet. Willow whined and squirmed her hips, clearly wanting more but not receiving it. Buffy smiled against her pussy, keeping that reaction in mind for later. It was going to make her eventual release even more powerful when Buffy actually gave her what she wanted.

For now, though, it was time to introduce Willow to the art of the tease.

\--

Cordelia had been the popular cheerleader for a reason. Her body was fantastic.

Xander had known that all along, of course, but seeing her completely naked for himself was still a sight to behold. Her breasts were delightfully perky and begged to be squeezed and sucked on, so of course the incubus did both of those things right away. When his hands had left her tits it was only so they could reach around and cup her ass, which he gave a possessive squeeze that was quickly followed up with a double-handed spank.

While he could have gladly spent all night playing with Cordelia’s body, running his hands along every square inch of her flawless form, there were more important things for him to do tonight. He was here to claim her not just for tonight, but for every night. She was going to become his as surely as Buffy already was, and he wouldn’t accomplish that through simple groping and squeezing. He needed to push the envelope and show her where her natural place was.

He’d done so in a literal sense by pushing on her shoulders. It wasn’t hard enough to knock her down or anything; it was done to send a message. And the firm downward pressure on her shoulders made sure that Cordy got the message loud and clear. He saw a flash of understanding in her eyes, and then she sank down to her knees in front of him. Without him even needing to say a word, Cordelia undid his pants and pulled his cock out into the open. The way her eyes widened in blatant and undisguised lust when she got her first look at his cock was nearly as rewarding as the simple fact that she’d gone down on her knees and whipped out his cock without it having to be spelled out for her.

He hadn’t even officially claimed her yet and she was already proving to be such a good and willing little pet.

\--

“Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

Willow had been chanting much the same thing for a solid two minutes or so by now, but Buffy wasn’t about to complain about the monotony. If Willow wanted to chant and moan, grab onto her hair and hump her hips against her face all night, that was just fine with her.

As cute as Willow was and as fun as this had been from the very beginning, it had gotten much, _much_ better as soon as Buffy stopped teasing her frustrated friend and gave her what she was looking for. The firm tongue on clit contact sent Willow into overdrive. She’d started moaning and writhing as the teasing ended and the pleasure began in full force, and her reactions only became even more intense when Buffy took her clit between her lips and started to gently suck on it.

When Willow finally hit her peak, it was loud and it was emphatic. She’d never known her best friend could scream so loud, or that Willow’s legs were as strong as they appeared to be when she clamped her thighs against the side of her head and squeezed, but Buffy was learning a lot about her friend tonight.

One such revelation was that Willow was a squirter, and a big time squirter at that. Buffy was surprised at just how wet and sticky her face was by the time Willow’s high-pitched screams finally died down, her hips stopped humping and she settled down on the bed. She could feel it on her face, and when she pulled back she could tell that Willow could see it too. It was obvious what she thought of it, because Willow stared at her face like she wanted to throw her down and lick her clean. Buffy would gladly let her if that’s what she wanted.

“Feel good?” Buffy asked, grinning at her friend. It was a ridiculous question to ask and they both knew it. Willow threw her head back and laughed.

“I think you already heard my answer to that,” she said, grinning up at Buffy from her back. “Or should I have added a few dozen more yeses to make sure you got the message?”

“No, I got it,” Buffy said, returning her smile. She hovered over her friend, leaned down and gave her a kiss, and then giggled as Willow broke away from her lips and licked at her face, cleaning her own squirt off of her cheeks. “I’m glad I got to see it and hear it, too. That was a lot of fun.”

“Was?” Willow repeated, raising one eyebrow. “You don’t think we’re actually done, do you? There’s no way I’m letting you leave me any time soon now that we’re finally here.”

It was exactly what Buffy had been hoping to hear, and she grinned in response. “And what did you have in mind?” she asked.

Buffy gasped in legitimate surprise when Willow suddenly sprang into action. She rolled them over so Buffy was on her belly with Willow on top of her, and then she scooted back and gave the slayer a playful smack on the ass.

“You teased me. Now I’m going to tease you,” Willow whispered. She kissed the side of Buffy’s neck, then her shoulder, and continued to go down from there, beginning a slow, torturous journey down Buffy’s body.

\--

Had Cordelia ever sucked a cock? Xander didn’t know, and honestly he didn’t care all that much. All that he cared about was how good a job she was doing at sucking his cock in the here and now, and in that respect she was doing an amazing job. Whether she had experience she was falling back on or she was just a natural, the end result for Xander was the same: an amazing blowjob.

She bobbed her head smoothly and twisted her hand along whatever bit of his cock happened to not be in her mouth at that moment, and seeing the pretty face of Cordelia Chase staring up at him as she slid her lips up and down the length of his cock was not a picture Xander would be forgetting any time soon (or ever, to be honest.)

She was good, she knew it, and she showed it to him with every trip that her lips took up and down the length of his cock. She knew not to neglect his balls too; sometimes she would rub or squeeze them, and every once in a while she would even pull her mouth off of his cock and lick and suck on his nuts for a little bit. Cordy knew what she was doing, and she was not afraid to get a little dirty if it made Xander feel good. She really was going to make an ideal addition to the already rewarding life he shared with Buffy. Hopefully Willow would prove to be a similarly fun partner once Buffy succeeded in seducing her into their bed. (He didn’t even bother considering that Buffy might fail. There was no way she would let him down. Just as he was going to return with Cordy in tow and ready to join them, so too would Buffy have her own addition to bring along.)

Enjoying their successes in full with all four of them would have to wait for another day though, because right now it was Cordelia alone who was here with Xander. With how good a job she was doing at it, he certainly didn’t have any problem devoting all of his attention to the beautiful cheerleader for the time being.

And she didn't have any problem devoting her attention to his cock. The sexy cheerleader swallowed his cock hungrily, getting into this far easier than he'd even hoped for. She sped up her bobbing and shook her head from side to side as she could sense his orgasm approaching. Her hand rubbed at his balls and she looked up at him intently, everything in her actions and her blazing stare begging him to fire his cum into her mouth so she could swallow it.

He did, and she did. His semen filled her mouth, and she swallowed it all down her throat quickly, not slowing down or getting overwhelmed by how much there was even as his orgasm stretched on and he kept giving her more to take down. She had gone beyond his expectations as a cocksucker, and this had extended to her ability to swallow his load as well.

"Very good, Cordy," he said, patting her cheek as he pulled his cock out of her. "That's a very good girl." Her face broke out into a wide, beaming smile as he praised her work.

"And what can this good girl do for you next, Xander?" she asked. He could tell from her voice and from the eager expression on her face that she would do absolutely anything that he asked of her. He hadn't even stuck his cock inside of her and claimed her fully just yet, but she was already his.

The incubus smiled victoriously, pleased at having claimed another mate, particularly one as sexy and as eager to please as Cordelia Chase had turned out to be. But just because she was already his didn't mean he wasn't going to emphatically claim her regardless.

He flipped her over onto her back, and she panted in anticipation as he spread her legs and got into position.

\--

Buffy grunted, rocking her hips forward and dragging her pussy across Willow's face.

Her friend had not been kidding about paying her back for her teasing, but unlike Buffy, she seemed to be in no hurry to actually pay that teasing off. Buffy was sure Willow had intended to make good on the promised pleasure eventually, but it got to a point where she'd had enough of waiting for that moment to come and had taken matters into her own hands instead. She'd spun out of her submissive position in a flash, shoved Willow down onto her back and shuffled forward until she was sitting on her friend's face. Willow had gasped in surprise at the sudden reversal of fortune, and then she was gasping for a different reason as Buffy sat down and pressed her pussy against her face.

Willow had had her chance to tease and please Buffy at her own pace, but she'd spent too much time doing the former without progressing to the latter, and so Buffy had taken over. She didn't merely sit on Willow's face and enjoy being in this position of power as her friend licked her either. Now that she had taken charge, she decided not to give any of that power back to her friend. She rocked her hips back and forth, humping Willow's face and rubbing her pussy against her lips and tongue. To her credit, Willow did everything she could to make the face riding feel even better for Buffy. She used her tongue on her and even turned her head from side to side as much as she could to rub her nose against her as well, doing more than just placidly allowing her face to be ridden. Maybe she'd realized she had taken her teasing a little too far and allowed it to continue a little too long, and now she was doing her best to make up for it.

Buffy appreciated her friend's effort, but she was going to get off with or without Willow's help at this point. She had gotten used to being submissive in the bedroom; it was hard to be anything else when you were with someone as confident and dominant as Xander had turned out to be once he accepted who he truly was and claimed Buffy as his own. And while she was perfectly happy to let Xander use her however the fuck he wanted to, there was definitely something to be said for being in control and calling the shots for a change. She enjoyed the power she felt, the control she had over her own pleasure as she rode Willow's face and let her come up for air only when Buffy felt like it.

It was a fun experience, and one she hoped to repeat often with Willow (and with Cordelia, once Xander brought her into the fold. She and Cordelia were on better terms now than they used to be, but working out some of their previous hostility by throwing the formerly bitchy cheerleader down and humping her face sounded like all kinds of fun to Buffy.)

For now it was Willow underneath her though; Willow whose face she humped, Willow whose lips she dragged her pussy across and Willow who absorbed her climax.

\--

"Oh, _fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , that's deep!" Cordelia was shouting, but Xander didn't need to be concerned about whether or not his cock was too large or hitting too deep for her to handle. The smile on her face as he threw her legs over his shoulders and pounded her into the bed told him everything he needed to know. It might be a lot for her, but she loved it all the same.

The incubus crowed in victory and delighted in claiming Cordelia at last. They'd been dancing around this for too long, and then it had been delayed even longer when he wound up waking up to his true nature and making Buffy his. But now the inevitable day had arrived; Cordelia was spread open for him, there for the taking, and he was taking her.

Her breasts shook with every deep thrust of his cock, and she moaned, cursed and grunted her way through it all. Xander was silent, watching, cataloguing, and enjoying the experience. He was well versed in sex now of course; he and Buffy fucked on a daily basis, usually for hours and often more than once. But this was his first time with anyone other than the gorgeous blonde slayer, and he was savoring it much like one might savor their first taste of a new food or their first drive in a brand new car.

Cordelia was worth savoring. The incubus wanted to laugh that the previous him, the Xander that had been unsure of himself and in denial about his attraction to the gorgeous cheerleader, had let so much time go by without claiming her. What a fool he'd been, and how much time he'd wasted! But there was no need to worry about that anymore. Everything worked out as it should have. The incubus had been awakened and was here to stay, and he'd been able to claim first Buffy and now Cordelia.

There were differences in fucking them, but he felt no need to grade them or pit them against each other. This wasn't a competition; they were both his now, his mates to enjoy and to make use of, and he would gladly make use of them both. The subtle differences between them would only make this more fun for him, and help him enjoy them both in their own ways.

Xander leaned his body farther forward, practically bending the woman in half as he pushed her legs closer to her head and fucked her. Fortunately for her, the cheerleading background helped her out here, giving her the flexibility to take such a thing without too much discomfort on her part. Xander was happy to make the most of her flexibility and enjoy everything that her body had to offer. And speaking of enjoying everything that she had to offer...

"Huh?" Cordelia looked up at him, confused as he pulled his cock out of her before reaching orgasm. "Aren't you going to finish? You can cum inside of me, you know."

Of course he knew that he could cum inside of her. He could, and he would. But not yet. There was something else that had taken priority in his mind, and while he knew he would have been able to get hard again without too much waiting, even the slightest delay was unacceptable at that moment. The incubus had identified a target, and it would not be dissuaded from claiming said target immediately.

\--

"That was amazing," Willow said, resting her head against Buffy's cleavage with a tired sigh. Buffy smiled and brushed her fingers through her friend's sweaty red hair fondly.

"I agree," Buffy said. "Amazing. But it's only going to get more amazing from here."

"Oh yeah?" Willow looked up at her, interested despite her exhaustion. "What's going to top that?"

"Not _what_ ," Buffy said, shaking her head and grinning. It was time to reveal all to Willow, and let her know that it wasn't just her she would be sharing a bed with from now on. " _Who_."

\--

Cordelia's mouth hung open in a wordless expression of disbelief and ecstasy. She'd been shocked and even a little nervous at first when she realized where he was going, but he'd done his part to get her ready before penetrating her final hole.

All hesitance had been stripped away and soon replaced by moans of pleasure as she not only accepted but enjoyed having his cock pushing inside of her ass, and after so many minutes of that her voice had died down. Now she was left here, staring up at the ceiling while he pistoned his hips and drove his cock into her ass.

He was not gentle about it either, but he didn't need to be. She had already been warmed up and knew what sex with him would be like, and hadn't backed down from any of it. If she hadn't been capable of taking a rough, unrelenting ass fucking from him. she wouldn't have made for a suitable mate for him.

She could do, and she was. Cordelia could take whatever he threw at her, whether it be swallowing his load, being fucked hard or even having his cock pounding deep into her formerly virgin ass. It would even apply to accepting that she wasn't his only mate, and that she would be sharing him with others. He couldn't wait for the day when Buffy, Cordy and Willow were all his. Taking all three of them at the same time was going to be an adventure to be sure. It was an adventure that the old Xander wouldn't have been able to handle in all likelihood even if he'd somehow found himself in the situation, but with the incubus side now influencing his personality and giving him the confidence he needed, he knew he was going to be up for the challenge.

For now, however, it was Cordelia alone who was here as his plaything, and he played with her to the fullest. He kept fucking her ass hard, not letting up until his end came. And when it came, he pushed forward to meet it. He kept thrusting up to and through his orgasm, pumping his cum into her bowels without warning. Cordelia didn't complain, nor did she moan, curse or give any real reaction. She just kept staring up at the ceiling with that same open-mouthed look on her face. He seemed to have literally fucked her brains out, at least for the moment. The thought made him chuckle even as he came inside of her ass.

He couldn't wait to see what state she'd be reduced to after a night with not just him but Buffy and Willow to play with too. All three were his now, or soon would be in Willow's case, but they were also each others' playmates too. He couldn't wait to fuck all three of them, but he also couldn't wait to watch the three of them fuck each other as well. It would be a moment of ultimate triumph and joy for the incubus, a celebration of finally settling into the role he should have had in all three of these women's lives all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
